mahoutokoro_idn_roleplayfandomcom_id-20200217-history
Michiko Oda
“A warrior is worthless unless he rises above others and stands strong in the midst of a storm.” -Michiko Oda Michiko Oda atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Michi merupakan anak dari keluarga Oda yang tinggal di Yokohama. Putri dari Nagahide Oda dan Miyuki ini merupakan penerus keturunan dari klan besar Oda. Ibunya adalah seorang Yuki-Onna yang mewariskan gen Yuki-Onna nya pada Michiko. Tampil dengan paras putih seperti salju di musim dingin, Michiko tumbuh menjadi gadis periang dan penuh semangat yang diturunkan dari darah keluarga Oda. Sejak kecil Michiko menunjukkan kualitas dan kemampuannya dalam hal magis. Sama seperti keturunan keturunan lain dari marga Oda yang sangat hebat. Membuat dirinya masuk kedalam sekolah magis terbesar di Jepang yaitu Mahoutokoro pada usia 7 tahun. Michiko mempunyai hobi berpedang yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya merupakan seorang Samurai, memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang sangat hebat sama seperti warisan kelurga Oda yang turun temurun dari nenek moyang mereka Nobunaga Oda. Michiko bahkan sangat mahir seperti layaknya darah oda yang mengalir pada dirinya meski usianya masih dibilang masih terlalu dini. Namun semangat dan tekadnya menunjukkan jati dirinya jika Michiko memang sangat pandai dalam hal berpedang. Menggeluti bidang Kendo baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Meski demikian Michiko merupakan gadis yang susah untuk diperintah atau mengikuti peraturan. Baik di rumah maupun di sekolahnya. Ia sering sekali membuat keputusan sendiri dimana yang ia yakini bahwa semua yang ia pilih sangat tepat untuk dirinya meski terkesan melanggar aturan tapi ia sangat percaya diri untuk menjadi gadis yang mandiri. Michiko merupakan seorang Half-Yuki Onna. Warisan dari sang ibu dengan paras cantik awet mudanya. Namun Michiko tak menyadari jika ia seorang Half-Yuki Onna. Ia mengira dirinya sama seperti teman temannya pada umumnya. Fisiknya seperti sang ayah, memiliki postur tubuh tegap dan bugar selalu terlihat segar. Paras cantiknya seperti sang ibu yang terlihat awet muda seperti cahaya rembulan dan putih salju di musim dingin. Yang unik dari seorang Michiko, meski dia seorang Half-Yuki Onna yang seharusnya berperilaku tenang seperti sang ibu. Ia justru berbanding terbalik dan menjadi gadis periang penuh semangat dengan segala tingkah konyolnya. Bahkan membuat orang sulit percaya jika dia memiliki darah Yuki Onna mengingat sifatnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan kesan lemah lembut. Ia mendapat undangan masuk ke Mahoutokoro melalui surat undangan yang berada di dalam botol saat usianya menginjak 7 tahun. Awalnya ia tak mengetahui jika ia memiliki bakat sihir seperti orang tuanya. Meski demikian orang tua Michiko ingin Michiko menggali potensinya secara mandiri tanpa arahan dari orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya ingin Michiko menemukan jati dirinya selama bersekolah di Mahoutokoro. Mereka mengirimkan Michiko kesana untuk menggali bakat, potensi dan kemampuan Michi. Bahkan orangtuanya sendiri tak pernah menjelaskan dan memberitahu Michiko jika Michiko adalah Half Yuki- Onna. Michiko masuk dalam asrama Kitsune diusia ke 11 tahunnya seperti kepribadiannya. Hal itu diterimanya dengan terbuka karna ia tahu awal perjalanan mencari jati dirinya dimulai disana. Ia juga berharap dengan masuk asrama Kitsune ia bisa mengenali potensi yang ada di dalam dirinya. Dan benar, ia mampu menunjukkan dirinya di tahun ajaran pertamanya Michiko berhasil membanggakan nama Oda dengan menjadi salah satu siswa berprestasi dari 3 orang siswa terbaik di Mahoutokoro untuk tahun pertama.